Don't Ask To Think About It
by zombiedog001
Summary: A low sigh left him. "My hatred against Wesker started here with all these people and I think you need to know their stories and why they didn't deserve to die."


**A/N: No shit, I think it's been about two years since I last updated this account with anything really. Life just kind of hits you hard and for a moment, I fell out of the Resident Evil love. But, luckily a ten hour car ride with nothing else to do put me back into the mood and I managed to work this piece out. I can't really recall the exact dialogue but I knew in some part of Resident Evil 5, Sheva asks Chris why Wesker was out to get him (or something close to this) and he told her he would tell her later. So I kind of based this piece off of that conversation. I don't know if someone else has done something similiar to this but I figured why not try it out for myself. I haven't played Resident Evil in so long though so some of my details or depictions of characters may be off. Can't really say much else about that. Anywho, I figured I would upload this and remind everyone that I'm not fully dead yet but I'm getting better.**

"You promised that you would tell me one day."

She heard him sigh almost forcefully as he contemplated on his final decision before he nodded seemingly to himself. Leaning back against the rather worn-out café seat, he reached into his pockets and withdrew the equally tired-out leather wallet. She watched as he opened the billfold and pulled out a slightly crinkled folded piece of paper. He didn't even bother putting his wallet away as he slowly unfolded the paper and worked out the small folds in it. The way he held it… he acted like it would simply fall to ash if anyone else tried to touch it. Slowly, he turned the paper to face her direction and pushed it towards her.

She tried not to seem too eager to take it from him and left it on the table to avoid as much physical contact as possible. It was a photo though. There were two rows of people standing in front of a helicopter with the front row kneeling as the back row stood in stoic pose.

"Seems like a friendly group." she remarked as she looked over the photo several times before her eyes landed on someone in the front. "Is that you?"

He looked over as she tapped her fingertip against someone on the photo. Chuckling lightly, he ran a hand over his shorter, black hair. "Yeah. Yeah that's me in my rookie years."

"Well you look like you were quite a charmer then." she grinned playfully before she pointed to another figure. "Is this Jill? She looks different in this photo."

"Yeah, well that photo was taken a few years ago." he started. "Back when she was just a thief-turned-cop kind of woman. She was quite the charmer herself. At one point, we weren't allowed to go out on runs together because we would distract each other."

"Chris Redfield." Sheva scolded playfully. "A man should mind his manners around a woman."

"I never said I didn't." he replied with a chuckle. "She was the thief then so she was the one with inappropriate hands."

"I didn't need to know that."

"Well I thought it would help to add it into the discussion."

She shook her head and turned back to the photo; overlooking all the other unknown faces in the crowd. "So who are the other people here?" she glanced up in time to see his somewhat cheerful mood change almost instantly at the question.

He took a moment to clear his head and get his thoughts in line. "You asked me once before why Wesker was so determined to kill me. It wasn't always because I was trying to thwart his plans. It goes all the way back to the beginning; to the start of where our lives unfortunately crossed. You already know about most of our past with ST.A.R.S. and the mansion incident and Raccoon City but a lot of time people miss the details in it; this photo is really the only thing I have left of those details."

She raised an eyebrow at his last few words before she looked back to the photo. "And by details… you mean these people, right?"

"Yeah. They were part of the team and they… were lead blindly to their deaths because Wesker wanted to get that damn combat data." Chris answered. "They… they were our partners, our coworkers and our friends." he pointed out one figure in the picture. "This was Richard; he was Bravo team's communication specialist. We met pretty much first day of work and hit it off. He was one of those optimistic kind of people and always so happy-go-luck with every situation. He uh… he died saving my life in that mansion. And here…" he tapped on another figure. "This was Forest Speyer. He and I were borderline rivals in Marksmanship but damn, I tell you, while I took the award for best shot, he was the best damn hunter in those woods. He kind of seemed like one of those hippie guys but he could knock you on your ass in three seconds. I don't know what kind of shit he had to go through… he was dead when we finally reached the mansion; it looked like birds had gotten to him but I'm certain there had to have been something before that. It wasn't easy stumbling across his body like I did… and it certainly wasn't easy trying to run away from him either."

"Run away from him?" she repeated.

He nodded. "Yeah, he uh… he turned into a zombie. I guess there was enough T-Virus in his blood from all those birds that he turned into one of the undead. There used to be theories that the undead could sometimes remember key things even after they're deceased; it was like they could recognize a place or a person. I thought it was bullshit but with him… I would believe it. That sonofabitch chased me through every floor of that mansion, inside and outside. It got to the point where I had to recognize his footsteps in order to either prepare myself or just hide. I mean… it wasn't like I couldn't pull the gun on him… it was the fact that I honestly couldn't overall. The thing about Forest was that he liked explosions, especially loud ones. His weapon choice was a grenade launcher for that sole reason. He was strapped down with enough explosives to wipe out half that mansion just by himself. So, I had no other choice but to run from him."

She hated to ask but she wanted to know as she carefully placed her finger against a random figure. "What about him? What's his story?"

"That would be Joseph Frost. He was Alpha team's vehicle specialist and a man with a sense of curiosity larger than himself. Forest and him were old friends, and we would all three occasionally go out and do some stupid shit." he spoke with a light chuckle before his mood changed once more. "He was the first to be killed when we got there; he was the one who found Bravo team's helicopter and… he was the one who warned us of the danger around. If anything, he's the one who haunts us the most. We literally stood there and watched as he was torn to pieces in front of us; we didn't even try to help till after he was long dead. You know, we always used to make fun of him for his fear of dogs after he got chased by some as a kid, but… damn, those ones in the forest literally tore him apart. To this day, I still can't get those images out of my head."

He had that look like he had accepted their deaths and had accepted his own fault in them but was far too tired to cry over it. He simply looked exhausted rather than visibly upset over each, individual story. She sighed silently and asked herself if she even wanted to know anymore. "Look, you don't have to tell me anything else…"

"No, you're a part of this now and I think you deserve to know the full answer." he started. "My hatred against Wesker started here with all these people and I think you need to know their stories and why they didn't deserve to die."

She nodded and looked down at the photo to try and find another face that stuck out to her. Slowly, she pointed out another person; looking up to see him study the face for a moment before he seemingly got the words in his head.

"Enrico Marini; he was the leader of Bravo team and God, did that man hate me. I think he had this irrational fear that I was going to take his job from him, when in reality I wasn't really looking at it. But, he managed to make it through the mansion almost longer than I did… he was so close to escaping." he took a brief pause in the middle of his words before he continued. "He was really the only one who picked up suspicions that Wesker was going to betray us all. And because of that… Wesker had him killed by one of our own members."

"By who?" she questioned.

"By an old friend of mine, Barry Burton." Chris started; appearing almost hesitant to answer. "We go back a long way; he's the one who hooked me up with the S.T.A.R.S. job after I was kicked out of the Air Force. But in the mansion, after I heard everything that he had done, it felt like he was a completely different person. He tried to sabotage Jill several times and… he was the one who pulled the trigger on Enrico. But what we didn't know at the time was that Wesker had blackmailed his family and threatened to kill them. If there's one thing to know about Barry, it's that he is the biggest family man that I have ever met in my life. Hell half of the time he acted like a father to me when we weren't on duty. He's got a wife, Kathy, and two little girls, Polly and Moira; I tell ya, if I had a family like that and someone held their lives against my actions, I probably would've done the same thing. He still regrets it and says Jill forgave him too easily but we can't hold it against him."

"What about this man?" Sheva spoke; pointing to a man at the end.

Chris studied the unfamiliar face for a moment before he shook it off. "This picture was actually taken a day before he quit and before our new medic arrived."

"What happened with the new medic?"

"Rebecca Chambers." he spoke, as though the name would answer all the questions. "She was Bravo team's medic but she served both teams since Alpha team didn't seem to put it into consideration to have one. She was the youngest member in our division and she's the sole survivor of Bravo Team, despite that she was just a mere rookie when we were shipped out to the Spencer mansion. I won't lie, she saved my ass more times than needed and I don't think I'll be able to repay that amount."

"Her entire team was wiped out?"

"Yeah, Enrico, Forest, Richard, Edward, Kevin, and Kenneth. All of them." he nodded. "Kevin served as the pilot and managed to safely land Bravo Team in the forest after Wesker had sabotaged their helicopter. His exact death is unknown but we believe it was by the same hellhounds who got Joseph; they were still stalking the helicopter when we arrived. Edward doubled as a co-pilot and as a marksmen. We're not too sure about his death either but Rebecca said she believed it was a mix of undead creatures attacking him at once. He was just like Forest and… reanimated soon after his death. The final member, Kenneth, was killed as soon as we entered the mansion. We literally heard his gunshots right as we stepped through the front doors. And we weren't quick enough to save him. He showed us that the inside of the mansion was just as dangerous as the outside was."

"How many of you survived?"

"Thirteen of us went in and only five of us came out." he replied as he leaned back in his seat now. "Now there's only four of us though… Brad died in Raccoon City; he was killed by a creature that Umbrella created for the sole purpose of wiping out the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. members. Not a lot of us had nice things to say about him but if he hadn't left us there, then we never would've found out what really happened to Bravo team and to that mansion before it was too late. And hell, he did come back to save our asses and he did assist in the final battle. He just… he didn't deserve that kind of death. Jill carries his death with her wherever she goes; she blames herself for just standing there but you know, what can you do about it? We've all been in that kind of situation and we all know there's nothing you can do. It just happens and you have to pick up the pieces and carry on."

She gave one last look at the photo and practically re-read the stories in her head. He just wanted some closure. The closure of knowing that all these people could now rest in piece and that no one will ever have to worry about the dangers they had to face, ever again. "Do you think he's dead this time?"

Chris thought the question over as she pushed the picture back to him; picking it up, he mulled over his answer as he looked to the ever present, alive faces that were frozen in the photo. "He wasn't dead the first time. There's no way he could've gotten out but… I can't trust myself in saying that he's finally gone. That's why I have to keep working. Someone has to keep an eye out for him and if anything… I want it to be me."

"I guess there's no such thing as a break in this line of force." she remarked.

"When was the last time you had a vacation?" he chuckled as he placed the photo carefully back into his wallet before he slipped it into the back of his jeans.

"You should ask me when the last time I got the chance to even close my eyes."

He looked over at the comment and grinned as another woman walked over to them. "Jill. It's about time you finally got here. What did you do to your hair?"

She chuckled and ran her fingertips through her newly shortened, darkened locks. "Well, blonde is not a color for me so I dyed it back to brown and… decided it was time for a haircut too."

He couldn't help but to notice how she had it cut to her chin, just like it had been before. "Too bad, I was beginning to like the ponytail."

"Yeah well, then you can go out and grow one." Jill replied as she pushed him further over into the booth before she slipped in next to him. "So what did we miss?"

"Oh you know, just discussing stuff over coffee." Chris answered. "Where's Josh?"

"He's trying to find a parking spot." she remarked.

"Always with the manners." Sheva teased. "I swear, he would hold open the gates to Heaven for anyone."

"Did you two ever-" Jill started.

"Don't finish that." Chris interrupted as he playfully smacked her arm.

"I'm just saying, it's never too late to start a family tree." she shrugged teasingly. "I mean, we're still trying to plant the seed for one but, you know how that goes."

"Jill!"


End file.
